


[Podfic] Je ne vous aime pas, Oswald

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s03e14 The Gentle Art of Making Enemies, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Edward Nygma/Isabella, Not Canon Compliant, POV Ed Nygma, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Psychopaths In Love, The Dock Scene, True Love's Kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Ed s'apprête à tuer Oswald sur les docks. Il a son revolver dans la main et les idées claires. Il connaît le plan, il sait ce qui lui reste à faire.Mais y parviendra-t-il ?





	[Podfic] Je ne vous aime pas, Oswald

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Je ne vous aime pas, Oswald](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313513) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



[podfic](https://clyp.it/p3l0l03h)


End file.
